The Bird of Frozen Flames
by GirlWonder29
Summary: Ryn Ravenarrow of Fairy Tail is called the Bird of Frozen Flame for a reason. She has a bad habit of destroying things. She had thought that she needed no one other than her partner, Chason Alders. Little does she know, adventures with Fairy Tail's strongest team will lead to her discovering so much more about friendship and herself...and controlling her destructive powers...


_In a time of magic, in a distant land called Fiore, there is one wizard's Guild who flies above all the rest. Its name…_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _._

9 year-old Erza Scarlet was never really one for nonsense, so on that fateful day when Chason Alders, another young Wizard recruit of Fairy Tail barged in from the rain carrying an unfamiliar girl on his back...well, she reacted in a way she thought was perfectly reasonable.

"And just what exactly do you think you are doing?" She crossed her arms and frowned hard at him.

He ignored the question, waving some adult Guild members over instead of answering.

This only served to intensify her prying attitude further.

"I _said_ ," she planted her feet directly in front of him, giving him a razor-sharp look.

" _What_ exactly do you think you are _doing_?"

He ducked his head and looked at the ground. "She is sick."

"The girl?"

He nodded solemnly in reply.

"I am not moving until you give me further details. Tell me, where is her family?"

He paused, before muttering "Didn't see anyone."

"So you just decided to bring her here?" Erza scowled. " _How_ did you make this judgement?"

It surprised her that he would do something unexpected like this. Instead of the reasonable solution of perhaps bringing the girl to a doctor, or some healer, he had brought her here of all places.

Chason looked up this time. There was a fiery, determined look on his face.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," he said firmly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

In a moment, Erza realized something. He was only looking out for the child, she thought. His first instinct was to trust that the Guild would know what was the best course of action for this situation. It was rather touching to know that he trusted them so with the life of someone he had been entrusted with. It was this, and only this, that made Erza step silently out of his way with nothing else more than a nod.

"Is she going to stay here, or something?" Gray demanded, marching over.

"I don't know," Chason shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Where did she come from, Chason?" Cana spoke up from her place at a nearby table.

"I found her wandering the bleak desert shores," he said dramatically. "There was a blistering cascade of violently pounding rain and I was certain that we were done for."

"You mean you found her alone in the city and it was raining so hard you thought you were gonna get sick?"

"...Yeah."

"How come she's covered in scratches?"

"Found her like that."

"She looks hurt pretty bad," Lisanna said worriedly. "Will she be OK?"

"There is nothing to be concerned about," said Erza. "I am sure that she will be just fine."

"I _really_ hope so." said Chason, fidgeting on one foot. "She seems...nice."

There was a brief silence after this before the majority of the youngest Fairy Tail members began the teasing.

"Oooh, Chason's got a crussssssssssssh!" Mirajane taunted, flipping back her long ponytail.

He blushed furiously. "N-no I don't!"

"Are you sure?" Natsu peered at his face. "You're turnin' _red_!" " _Real_ red," Gray added.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Lisanna tilted her head. "I know! Maybe you two can get married!" She gasped, and clapped her hands together, excited by this prospect.

"We're _not_ getting married!" Chason protested. "Jeez!"

"What's her name?" Cana pressed. "I...don't know." he bowed his head again.

" _What?_ You don't even know her _name_ and you're getting married?"

"We are _NOT_ getting married!"

This conversation must have lasted a good hour or so. Erza was getting rather bored with it, and didn't notice that Natsu had snuck over to check on where their new guest had been laid out.

"You're awake!" shouted Natsu suddenly, his face inches from the girl's, whose eyes had just opened. They all jumped before rushing over to see.

"Aaaaah!" the girl shrieked, throwing up her hands. "Please don't hurt me, spirits! I only wanna join you in peace!"

Erza was pleased to see that the girl already looked much better, the dirt covering her face and arms gone, and her scratches bandaged up.

"You dolt! Why'd you shout at her like that?" Gray shook his fist at Natsu.

"I thought it would wake her up!"

"Are you feeling better?" Erza said gently.

"I...yes! Much better." the girl said happily.

"Uh…" Lisanna trailed off. "Anyways, is she serious?" Cana leaned in.

"She sounds more like crazy to me!" Mirajane smirked. "She thinks we're spirits?" Lisanna wondered aloud.

"Are you joining the Guild?" said Erza.

The last question seemed to catch the girl off-guard. She finally opened up her eyes.

"Guild?"

"Yes, this is the Guild of Fairy Tail," said Chason from behind her.

"Hey, I know you!" she pointed energetically at him.

"You're…" They all leaned in to listen closely. "...The big klutz who ran into me!"

Practically everyone burst out laughing.

"I _said_ I was sorry!" Chason said grumpily. "Anyway, my name is Chason. What's yours?"

"I'm...Ryn."

"Ryn, huh? That's kinda pretty." he then gave her a bright smile, to which she blushed immediately.

"So are you joining?" he changed the subject. When he saw that she looked uncertain, he said quickly "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I...want to." she murmured. "I don't have anywhere else to go, and besides-"

She hesitated first, then got a look on her face, a look which Erza knew only too well. It was a stubborn look, filled to the brim with willpower and determination. "My parents always told me about how amazing Fairy Tail is. I want to see if that's true!"

"Oh, it's true, alright." Chason grinned. "Now, come on! Let's take you to meet our Master and you can be one of us!"

"OK!" she said excitedly.

And that is precisely how Ryn Ravenarrow, the Bird of the Frozen Flames joined Fairy Tail.

And she has never left since.


End file.
